


职业操守

by qishishixiaobu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 魄魄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qishishixiaobu/pseuds/qishishixiaobu
Summary: 白警官×鬼玩咖又名：到底是谁吃了谁
Kudos: 19





	职业操守

＊迷情＊

心浮，燥热，让人难受的束缚感包围着他。

他是被脖子上的濡湿感刺激醒过来的，游走在他耳边脖子上的舌头十分湿热，他忍不住别过头。

一动才发现他的双手双脚都被紧紧绑住，但就算没被绑着他也没有挣扎的力气。

他的眼睛上绑着红色的棉布，以至于他睁开眼也只能看到满目的红色。

对方终于放过他的脖子，微凉的指尖轻轻拂过他裸露的前胸，让他忍不住打了个冷颤，跨坐在他身上的人大腿有意无意的摩擦着他腰围的敏感带，耳边萦绕着对方燥热的气息。

他的身体一阵一阵的躁动，后背因为被挑逗而泛起一层起皮疙瘩，底下也有抬头的阵势让他觉得现在的情况很不妙。

他从来没想到自己会被人劫色。

“你是谁？你想干什么？”

有些慌张的别过脸躲过对方的舌头，慢慢恢复力气的身体也在极力躲开避开对方。

“怎么了？你害怕了吗？”染上情欲的声音在他耳边响起，对方湿热的舌尖色情地舔舐他的耳垂，修长纤细的手不老实的摸到底下已然精神的地方。

！！！

他震惊的不是命根子被人握住，而是对方的声音。

如果他没听错的话，这个声音是……

对方似乎不满他的跑神，坏心眼的用翘挺的臀部轻轻磨蹭着他的命根子，在他忍不住闷哼出声的时候俯下身子含住他的嘴巴，舌头毫不客气的在他的口腔里扫荡，追逐着他的舌头缠绵嬉戏着。

“唔……”

被绑在床上的双手被对方十指相扣扣住，舌头被对方紧紧吸住，底下的勃起也被磨蹭得完全抬起头。

要疯了！

眼前的红布就在这个时候突然被抽走，他也终于能够看清跨坐在他身上的人儿。

她穿着早上出门时穿的露肩大红T，亮黑色的超短裙在刚刚的磨蹭中被挤到腰上，光滑的大腿摩擦他的腰际，好看的五官因为情欲而更加艳丽，因为刚刚的激吻而鲜艳红润的嘴唇正贪婪的亲舔着他的侧脸。

她几乎整个人都趴着他身上，以至于他能看到她衣服里的所有风光。

“你……这是在干嘛？”有些口干舌燥的别开眼，他不明白为什么早上还甜甜的跟他打招呼的人现在为什么会变成这样。

“你保护了我这么久，我在给你报酬呀。”她坏心眼的用大腿蹭着他的腰，一直在他胸前作乱的小手也轻而易举的滑到底下抓住他生龙活虎的命根子。命根子被温热的小手握住，这措手不及的一下让他呼吸一错，差点忍不住呻吟出声。

“我啊，从第一眼看到你就像这样做了。”无视他的忍耐，她贴着他的脖子开始舔舐，手也不安分的动起来：“你也一直很想这样做吧，白警官。”

＊任务＊

2189年7月23日，警察局接到内线举报，说在MG大学发现一个学生贩毒团伙。

这引起了警局内部的高度重视。

MG大学是国家级重点大学，M市几乎有百分之八十的精英都是出自MG大学。

在经过严密的调查，警局把目标锁定在MG大学的四个学生身上：分别是经济管理系大一生吴富豪的独生女儿吴鬼鬼。外语系大三贾市长的侄子贾佳。金融系大三白首富的养子甄红和生物技术系大四夏校长的女儿夏晴天。

这四个人家庭背景在M市都是数一数二的，如果一个不小心就会引起恐慌和连带责任，所以警局内部高层从警校挑出四个新星，让他们二十四小时监控这四个人。

吴富豪是M市排行前三的富豪，他的岳父是一级大检察官，大舅子是M市的市委书记，吴家是真正的政商大户。

如果吴鬼鬼是贩毒团活的小头目，那么抓她必须要大量充分的证据，所以警局派出最优异的超新星白警官监视吴鬼鬼。

正义而热血的白警官接受这个任务，决定堵上自己的一切势必要将这犯罪团伙一网打尽。

＊监视＊

白警官在吴鬼鬼家租了个小房子，开始他一天二十四小时的监视。

吴鬼鬼出手极大方，围绕在她身边的人就跟看到甜食的蚂蚁般被她的金钱吸引。

而且他发现吴鬼鬼不管在外面玩得多嗨，但她十点之前必定会抽身回家。

吴富豪的妻子因为难产而死，吴富豪这么多年也没再另娶，所以对吴鬼鬼的爱和严厉都是双倍的，这也是吴鬼鬼爱玩却成绩优异的原因。

在跟踪吴鬼鬼的第七天，白警官第一次踏进天堂酒吧。

这个名字就让人很不舒服。

＊甄红＊

白警官很少去酒吧，甚至不怎么碰酒，因为酒精会让降低他的防备心和散他的注意力。

所以他在酒保看怪物的眼神下，淡定的点了杯白开水。

吴鬼鬼是被她所谓的朋友硬拉着来的。

她好像不太会拒绝别人的请求，接过开水的白警官若有所思的看着不远处有些不自在的吴鬼鬼。

“兄弟，你怎么也来了？”

坐在他旁边的男人点了杯威士忌，低声问道。

“嗯？”

白警察这才把从吴鬼鬼身上的注意力收回来，看了一眼跟他搭话的人。

“魏什么？你怎么在这里？”

“我跟着甄红来的，他经常来这里。”魏什么是白警察的发小，这次他被委以重任负责监视甄红。

这几天他因为甄红过于放荡不羁的生活很频繁的出入天堂酒吧，导致酒保都眼熟他了。

“是吗？那不是刚好符合你的性格。”白警官又把注意力放回吴鬼鬼那边，她好像过了尴尬期，慢慢放开来了。

“我可不像你那么好，监视的是个大美女。不过我说你来酒吧点白开水？不知道的还以为你来砸场子的。”魏什么啧啧两声，又看了一眼自己的监视对象：“这个甄红问题很大，我怀疑可能就是他在贩毒。”

“他跟鬼鬼认识吗？”白警官看着吴鬼鬼跟甄红越凑越近，有些烦躁的皱起眉头。

“吴家跟白家关系很好，甄红是白家的养子，他们应该是认识的。”魏什么拍拍白警官的肩膀，小声的跟他八卦：“我还听说白首富的亲儿子跟吴鬼鬼订婚了。”

“是吗？”白警官喝了开水，继续盯着吴鬼鬼那边的一举一动。

“你真无趣。”魏什么切了一声，转过身喝自己的威士忌。

＊下药＊

魏什么半杯威士忌还没喝完就被白警官下一步动作吓得心脏一息。

就在他刚转身的那一刻，白警官突然一个箭步冲到甄红和吴鬼鬼那一桌，还手脚麻利的把他们同桌的一个非主流男生死死制服在桌上。

！！！

魏什么一口威士忌差点没把自己呛死。

这小老弟干嘛呢！！！

一大桌子人都被白警官的行为吓到。

特别是甄红，他脸上闪过一丝怪异和不安，又只能硬着头皮对着表情不善的白警官发问：“请问……”

“这人在酒里下了药，如果不信的话可以报警拿去验验看。”白警官朝魏什么使了个眼神，让他别暴露了。

正想上前的魏什么接收到信号，后退两步把自己隐入人群中。

“什么？你居然敢对我下药？”吴鬼鬼反应过来，马上拿起刚刚这个男生打算让她喝的饮料就往男生嘴里灌：“让你自己尝尝看！”

男生剧烈的挣扎着，无奈被白警官压得动弹不得。

“这……会不会是误会啊？啊糊不会做这种事的。”硬拉着吴鬼鬼过来的女生马上出来为男生解释。

“是不是误会你自己看看不就知道了。”白警官放开男生，但他眼神迷离的趴在桌子上一动不动的。

“没想到你居然是这种人！”甄红突然发难，一脚把男生踢倒，还想冲过去打他的时候被白警官拉住。

“他已经动不了了，有什么事还是去警局说吧。”

“警局？你报警了吗？”甄红脸色有些难看，他看了看白警官又看了看吴鬼鬼：“如果我们要去警局，那你怎么跟你爸爸交代？”

“这个……”吴鬼鬼也为难了，她今晚出来还是因为爸爸不在家偷溜出来的，要是被爸爸知道自己差点被人下药，那她以后就别想出门了。

“这样吧，这个人交给我，我一定好好教训他给你出气！”甄红拍拍吴鬼鬼的肩膀，低声诱惑她：“这样你就不会被你爸爸教训了，好吗？”

＊白白＊

吴鬼鬼还是把人交给甄红处理了。

白警官虽然不赞成但也没办法说什么，毕竟他不能暴露自己警察的身份，也无法解释刚刚的行为。

他把吴鬼鬼的外套拿上，准备送她回家。

“那个，今天晚上谢谢你哦。”吴鬼鬼坐在白警官的车上，有些不好意思的道谢。

“没什么，你以后多注意点，今天晚上刚好被我看到了，但下次就没那么走运了。”白警官把安全带系好，启动车子，顿了一下装模作样咳了一声：“那个，你家怎么走？”

“你往这个方向开。”吴鬼鬼好笑的指了指自己家的方向，又像突然想起什么似的转过头对着白警官笑得甜甜的：“对了，我叫吴鬼鬼，你叫什么？”

“我是白……白，你叫我小白就行了。”一时说顺嘴的白警官差点咬到自己的舌头，他干咳一声，假装不在意的回着。

“那我可以叫你白白吗？叫小白感觉很生疏的感觉哎。”吴鬼鬼也没追问白警官的卡壳，笑嘻嘻的问。

我们本来就不熟……

“……随你吧。”白警官对着吴鬼鬼亮晶晶的大眼睛实在没法说出拒绝的话，只能一脸正经的回答。

耳朵根却悄悄爬上一抹艳红。

“嗯，那我以后就叫你白白了～”

“嗯。”

＊夏晴天＊

白警官接到的任务是二十四小时监视吴鬼鬼。

而吴鬼鬼自从上次差点被人下药算计之后就安分多了，也不跟身边的狐朋狗友一起玩了。

反而是一下课就找他，让他陪着逛街吃饭看书玩乐。

白警官出于种种原因拒绝了很多次，但也有很多次实在拒绝不了。

所以这也导致了他的监视任务从暗地被迫变成了明里的…… 

好在案子终于有进展了。

负责监视夏晴天的王二嘎终于在寸步不离的跟了对方一个月后在昨晚人赃并获抓到一群聚众吸毒的学生，为首的就是夏晴天。

夏校长到警局提人的时候整张老脸都铁青了。

据夏晴天交代，她是因为一次跟朋友出去玩被怂恿才吸的毒，后来就一发不可收拾了。

被夏晴天爆出来的朋友早就在夏晴天被抓的当晚就跑了，警局发布了紧急拘捕令，势必要将对方抓回来。

＊算计＊

在夏晴天被抓获之后，线人又传来消息，说那个贩毒头目最近会有一个大动作，可能是打算干完这一票就跑路。

警局在发布了紧急拘捕令之后又紧急召开了个紧急会议。

白警官收到要召开紧急会议的信息之后就跟魏什么还有王二嘎风风火火的赶回警局。

魏什么在车上就开始吐槽开什么破紧急会议，居然在凌晨两点半开！他裤子都差点没时间穿。

王二嘎一脸惊奇的去扒魏什么的裤子，嘴里嚷嚷着：“哥你居然没穿内裤出门！！！”

“我是说差点没时间穿裤子！不是没穿内裤！”魏什么抓紧自己的裤子气得差点一脚把王二嘎踢下车。

开车的白警官白了两人一眼：“再闹就都滚下去。”

魏什么/王二嘎：哥！别生气！我们闭嘴🤐

＊警局＊

负责监视贾佳的鸥女神弄到一份绝密计划书，里面的名单上四个监视人都在列。

虽然白警官不相信吴鬼鬼会贩毒吸毒，但名单上写着他们贩毒吸毒的经过和日期，甚至连照片都有，这让他不得不信。

警局任命白警官去把吴鬼鬼抓捕回来。

而这个时候白警官刚好接到吴鬼鬼的约会短信。

凌晨两点半的约会信息……

嗯……

白警官在大家玩味的眼神下有些心虚的去赴约了。

没想到的是！ 在约会地点他被人迷晕了，醒来之后就是现在这个样子。

＊情动＊

趴在他身上的吴鬼鬼抓着他涨得发紫的命根子，抵住了自己早已泛滥不堪的蜜穴，流出的汁液打湿了白警官粗大的顶端，硕大的菇头，逐渐被汩汩渗出的花液濡湿。

白警官闷哼一声，被挑逗得有些受不了。

“你是不是很奇怪我为什么会在那份名单上？”把白警官的命根子缓缓的送进入自己，吴鬼鬼脚一软，整个人贴在白警官身上，嘴上却没有闲着，她一边吻着白警官的薄唇一边问着。

“因为啊……那份绝密计划书就是我做的哦。”白警官进入到一半就被一层薄薄的膜卡住进不去了，后面传来的快感让吴鬼鬼几乎无法再继续下去，她趴在白警官身上娇喘着：“照片也是我让人拍的，就连那份计划书会到你们手上，也是我安排的……嗯啊……不过我可……你干嘛……”

白警官在开始进入吴鬼鬼的时候就完全听不清她在说什么了，他的所有理智在半进入吴鬼鬼之后就不复存在了。

他现在只想完全进入！

“把我的手解开。”白警官本就低沉的声音因为情欲而有些沙哑。

“都这样了你是跑不了的。”吴鬼鬼话虽然是这样说，但还是听话的把白警官的手解开，她这一蹭一动的让本来卡着的巨根又微微进了一点。

白警官闷哼一声，卡在吴鬼鬼蜜穴的命根子又涨了一圈，刚解了一半的吴鬼鬼脚一软差点坐不住。

“快点！”

白警官低吼一声，完全忍不住了。

手刚被解开的白警官猛的把吴鬼鬼反压住，一个挺进，卡了一半的命根子终于完全进入。

“啊……疼……”被完全进入的吴鬼鬼紧紧抱着白警官的脖子，第一次被进入让她疼得哭出声。

“别动。”白警官抱着吴鬼鬼，拼命忍住不动。光滑的额头因为忍耐而开始出汗，刚刚在进入的一瞬间让他满足的喘息出来。

最后的理性让他按住疼得乱动的吴鬼鬼，如果吴鬼鬼再乱动，他可不敢保证自己还能忍得住。

“疼……”吴鬼鬼抱着白警官疼得直掉泪，身体里的异物感让她很不舒服。

“没事儿，我在呢。”白警官含住吴鬼鬼胸前粉红色的点点，带着薄茧的手抚摸着吴鬼鬼光滑的后背，努力的在分散她的注意力。

“啊……嗯……嗯……”带着薄茧的大手摸过的地方仿佛被烫到一半，吴鬼鬼下意识挺直后背，看上去像是把自己的胸送到白警官的嘴巴似的。

白警官在吴鬼鬼开始适应身体的异物感之后，深入她身体里的东西也开始缓缓动起来，他早就忍不住了。

“嗯……别……”吴鬼鬼娇喘一声，却没想到换来对方开始激烈的动作。

吴鬼鬼的呻吟声大大刺激着白警官的理智，他深入吴鬼鬼体内的东西开始激烈的抽插起来，双手贪婪的揉捏着吴鬼鬼的双峰，嘴也堵上吴鬼鬼被刺激得呻吟不止的小嘴。

“别……啊……太……快了……”吴鬼鬼抓着白警官的脖子，双腿完全被打开挂在白警官精干的腰上，肌肤也因为情动而泛起一层诱人的绯红，下面的撞击随着她的求饶声撞击得越来越激烈：“不要了……嗯……啊……别……啊……”

吴鬼鬼的呻吟声更加刺激到白警官，他凶狠的吻住吴鬼鬼，把她的呻吟声吞下。

这个磨人的小妖精！

白警官扶着吴鬼鬼的腰，下面凶猛而迅速的快速冲击着，吴鬼鬼的呻吟声被撞击得零零碎碎，双腿无力的挂在白警官身上。

“鬼鬼……叫叫我。”白警官把吴鬼鬼扶坐在自己身上，这个动作让他们本来就亲密的结合处更加亲密。他含住吴鬼鬼小巧的耳垂，低声诱惑着：“叫我的名字，鬼鬼。”

“嗯……啊……白……白白……啊……”吴鬼鬼被撞击得溃不成军，底下的结合处因为白警官的撞击而发出滋滋的水声，吴鬼鬼只能抱着白警官的脖子任由自己的呻吟声越来越大。

白警官双手扶着吴鬼鬼的腰支撑着她，随着吴鬼鬼的呻吟声底下越来越快，越来越深入，在最后一次猛烈的撞击后，伴随着他的低吼声，他的全部都射进吴鬼鬼的体内。

“啊……”白警官射进自己身体的那刻，吴鬼鬼脑子有一瞬间的空白。她有些精疲力尽的挂在白警官身上，她现在能清楚感觉到下面随着白警官的退出而流出的液体。

白警官把头埋在吴鬼鬼的胸前亲舔着，手也不老实的顺着她的腰往下摸，底下又有硬起来的趋势。

“不要了不要了。”感受到白警官的硬挺，浑身发软的吴鬼鬼求饶着：“我也是第一次，你就放过我吧。”

“不是你先勾引我的吗？”白警官亲咬着吴鬼鬼的嘴唇，手拂过吴鬼鬼光滑的后背，一把抓住她圆润的屁股，下半身蠢蠢欲动：“我可是忍了好久都没下手，现在你自己送上门，才一次怎么可能够。”

“可是我也没想到你这么猛啊。”吴鬼鬼忍不住呜了一声，有些赌气的咬了白警官的肩膀一口：“你说你是不是跟别的女人做过了？！”

“我可是被你破了处男之身的。”白警官一个挺身，轻松的进入吴鬼鬼温热的蜜穴里，紧致的蜜穴抱含他的全部，让他舒服得发出一声喘息：“所以你要负起责任啊。”

“嗯……要……啊……怎……啊……么……啊……负责……”

白警官压住吴鬼鬼，边冲击边在她耳边低声着：“那给我生个孩子吧。”

＊真相＊

白警官抱着沉沉睡去的吴鬼鬼，刚刚他在床上要了她四次，没忍住在厕所又要了她一次，导致她一粘床就睡死过去。

他不知道为什么会发展成这样。

他应该是来抓拿吴鬼鬼的，却跟她滚了床单，还要求人家给他生孩子。

……

嗯

他们的孩子还是像妈妈比较好

……

不对！

他现在得想想看怎么跟警督交代！！！

“嗯……你醒了？”

白警官的胡思乱想被吴鬼鬼的娇喘打断。

“嗯。”

“你是不是在想该怎么跟上头交代？”吴鬼鬼趴在白警官身上，手不老实的在他胸前画圈圈：“毕竟你被监视对象睡了。”

“你说计划书是你做的，为什么？”白警官抓住吴鬼鬼乱动的手，有些奇怪的问。

“甄红在贩毒，我想扳倒他，就这么简单。”吴鬼鬼抬头看着白警官的脸，突然笑出声：“我就喜欢你这一脸正气的样子。”

“嗯？什么？”

“不告诉你(ૢ˃ꌂ˂⁎)”

？？？

＊白大神＊

事情进行得很顺利，在白警官被吴鬼鬼睡了的那一晚，其他人依照计划书抓捕到正在进行毒品交易的甄红和贾佳。

而吴鬼鬼因为协助警察破案而被表扬，白警官更是被重点表扬。

因为警局还有一些后续的问题，所以吴鬼鬼要先回去，在回去之前当着所有人的面给了白警官一个响亮的goodbye kiss。

单身狗魏什么和王二嘎在后面起哄，纯情的白警官红着脸送吴鬼鬼上出租车，不过回来之后会不会被眼红的同事围攻就不得而知了。

＊＊＊

“回家了？”电话那头传来男人低沉而好听的声音。

“是啊。”坐在出租车上的吴鬼鬼直到看不见在警局门口目送她的白警官才回头。

“恭喜你啊，以后就没有养子的竞争。”

“彼此彼此。”白大神亲亲怀里的鬼可云，有些戏谑着：“也恭喜你睡到了你的男人。”

“我喜欢这个词。”吴鬼鬼毫不客气的回着。

“真是个不害臊的女人。”

白大神跟吴鬼鬼从小青梅竹马一起玩到大。

架都打了无数次。

可惜的是这两人却完全不来电。

白首富和吴富豪本来想给两人定亲，没想到两人都强烈拒绝了，后来白首富打算让养子甄红跟吴鬼鬼定亲，吴富豪还同意了。

这让吴鬼鬼气得牙痒痒。

所以一直视甄红为眼中钉的白大神和吴鬼鬼达成共识，一起把甄红扳倒。

“比起你的手段，我连初级选手都算不上。”吴鬼鬼微笑：“哎，你家小可怜估计一辈子也想不到自己所经历的一切都是你安排的。啧啧啧。”

“你家那位也不会想到你被下药是自己设计的吧。”白大神不甘示弱的回讽。

“哼，都是姓白的，我家白白可比你正气多了。”

“呵，同样叫鬼，我家鬼鬼可比你可爱多了。”

“真是个不可爱的女人/男人！”

咔嚓。

吴鬼鬼不留情面的把电话挂掉。

＊  
“小姐，你的目的地到了。”一直眼观鼻鼻观心的出租车司机把车停在吴家门前。

“好的，谢谢师傅。来，给您钱，不用找了～”

咔嚓。

“这女人！”挂断电话的白大神有些咬牙切齿。

“白白～你醒了吗？”白大神怀里的鬼可云睡眼惺忪柔柔糯糯的问着。

“嗯，你再睡一会吧。”白大神温柔的亲亲鬼可云的额头，看到她胸前的点点红紫眼色一暗：“睡吧。”

end。


End file.
